Never let you go
by Byakuya-Renji
Summary: Byakuya and his 4th seat get to know each other better, but what will happen when they fall for each other... ByakuyaXZane ..Zane is a oc..
1. Chapter 1

**Byakuya and Zane**

CHAPTER 1

It was the night of a party for the vice-captains and the seated members, Zane the 4th seat of squad 6, didn't like parties much but Renji had convinced him to go. It hadn't been long and he was drunk already. Zane woke up outside on a bench and his back hurt a little but he thought it was down to lying on a bench and thought no more of it.

"What was in that drink Renji gave me" Zane said sat outside looking at some sakura trees, he decided to walk it off and went for a walk.

Zane walked down a road heading to the captains meeting, not that he knew that, he was that drunk and it was getting worse by the minute. Zane carried on walking down this road talking to himself happily until he hit a wall.

"Ow" He looked at this wall it was black and seemed to be moving he reached out and poked it.

"This wall feels funny" Zane laughed and poked it some more, when a hand reached out to stop him.

"Walls don't have hand" Zane was talking to himself or thing out load as he always puts it. _If it has hands it can't be a wall, it didn't feel like a wall._

"I can assure you I am not a wall 4th seat" Byakuya said in his cold but very beautiful voice

"The wall speaks" Zane laughed. _Walls don't speak_

"No they do not, how much have you drunk Zane" Byakuya hated his squad members drunk he says it is disgusting and unfitting off squad 6.

"It knows my name" Zane stepped back a few steps and looked up, then it hit him, it was his captain, he had walked in to his captain and called him a wall and worse of all he poked him.

"Captain it's you, stand still would you.....Please" Zane looked up to see Byakuya but with two heads like he was swaying from side to side.

"I am not moving you have drunk too much and will be taken to squad 4 to sober up"

"I'm not that drunk I only had one drink" Zane said looking a little left of Byakuya, his balance was off.

"It was blue"

"Blue, what were you drinking" Byakuya said he had never heard of a blue drink before and was a little worried for Zane's health.

"Renji gave it me, it looked pretty" He giggled it was clear he was getting worse

"What did Renji give him" Byakuya asked Unohana that was stud just behind him

"It could be anything but by the looks of him, his body is not agreeing with it" Unohana said she had switched to captain Mum voice.

"Let's get you to squad 4" Byakuya said. From the distance someone was shouting Zane and got loader the closer he got.

"Yo Zane, where you goin" Renji yelled and finally stopped running when he got to him.

"He is going to squad 4, because that drink you gave him seems to be doing something to him" Byakuya said and gave Renji the Kuchiki death glare.

"Zane did you do it" Renji asked not even listening to Byakuya

"Do what" Zane asked, with a puzzled look on his face, he could not remember anything

"Well you said you were going to get something and someone"

"Did I what were they"

"Well..." Renji just pulled up the back of Zane's shirt to show a fleshly done tattoo of a sakura tree

"Well you did one of them, nice tat" Renji laughed

"What a tattoo god that sucked why didn't you stop me"

"Cos you told me not to"

"What is it"

"Well... It's... a tree" Renji laughed again

"What a tree, come one why that why not something cool" Zane had his face in his hands praying that it was a dream.

"Well, you got the tat, did you do the other one" Renji asked but he voice got softer as the sentence went on like what he was about to say he didn't want anyone else to hear let alone all the captains that were now surrounding them.

"Please just tell me what it was. Please let it be something remove able" Zane was hoping it wasn't another tattoo.

"You said you were going to fuck the captain" Renji whispered

"WHAT can't hear you say it loader"

YOU SAID YOU...WERE GOING TO FUCK THE CAPTAIN" Renji yelled. Zane's eyes widened and so did Byakuya's, the others captains were a little shocked as well

"I was you said I didn't" Zane stuttered he didn't seem to know which sentence to use, he suddenly got light headed a fainted, and Byakuya was right there to catch him.

"Bye" Renji grinded and flashed stepped away, not wanting to be killed by Byakuya. Byakuya looked down at Zane in his arms he was holding on to him like he was his whole world. _Where has this feeling come from?_

Byakuya and Unohana had taken Zane to squad 4 and sobered him up. Zane's eyes opened only to see white walls around him and wires on him. He looked outside to see it was still dark.

"Where am I" Zane's voice was soft but filled with panic

"You're in Squad 4, you were drunk and fainted" Zane looked up to see none other than his captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Captain..." Zane started to breathe heavily and looked Byakuya straight in the eyes

"NO NO NO, GET ME OUT OF HERE" Zane yelled and ripping the wires out, which caused him to fall out of bed. Zane's biggest fear was hospitals, ever since his parents had died, his brother Zac was there to calm him down but he wasn't there this time. he curled up on the floor and started to cry.

"Get me out...please" the tears fell down his face and something inside Byakuya told him to move. He sat down on the floor next to Zane he wanted to hug him and make the tears stop but, he wasn't ready and his pride was not letting him. _If only you could make the move, _and he did Zane crawled in to Byakuya's lap and stopped crying.

"Just for a little while, please captain" Byakuya could feel Zane's grip on his captain's robe, he placed his hand on Zane's head and the other was pulling him in closer.

"It's ok I'm here" Byakuya said stroking Zane's jet black hair as he fell asleep in his lap.

"We should not shed tears. That is a surrender of the body to the heart. It is only proof that we are beings that do not know what to do with our hearts" Byakuya whispered in to Zane's ear but he was all ready fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Byakuya woke up to the feel of bright light in his eyes. He looked around to see he wasn't in his room, he was in squad 4. Byakuya realised why he was there, he must have fallen to sleep when he was there with Zane. Thinking of Zane Byakuya looked down expecting to see him curled up in his lap, where he was last night, but instead he saw Zane with his legs wrapped around his waist, lying on his back, with his uniform all twisted. Byakuya untangled himself from Zane, picked him up and placed him gentle on his bed. Zane slowly open his eyes to see a blurry face looking at him.

"Captain, is that you" Zane asked still half asleep

"Yes it's me, are you ok?" Byakuya said just a little worried for Zane.

"ARRR" This was the first time Zane has had a full hangover and he didn't like it very much "I've been better"

"Whatever Renji gave you; your body didn't seem to like it. Byakuya told him in his usual cold voice. Zane just remember the night he had. He didn't know what to apologise for first.

"Captain, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to call you a wall... and poke you... and I didn't say I wanted to fuck you, Renji made that up." _Well he didn't but I am not going to tell him that._

"It's ok, you were... sort of funny when you're drunk" The sides of Byakuya mouth turned up just a little, he was happy that Zane was back to his normal self.

"C..Captain..." Zane didn't know what to me more shocked at. 1) Byakuya smiled or 2) Byakuya found something funny.

The room fell under silence for a while, until Byakuya broke it by saying.

"Zane may I ask you something?" Zane looked up to meet steal gay eyes and felt his heart beat just a little faster.

"Captain you don't have to ask me, just say it" Zane smiled and looked down

"Why do you hate hospitals so much" Byakuya asked. Zane didn't answer straight away, he was thinking.

"You don't have to answer in it you don't want to"

"It's ok Captain. It just brought back some memories I thought I forgot..." Byakuya placed his hand on Zane's head.

"I don't like hospitals because... when I was little, mum dad and me were in a car accident... there was so much blood... They got took in to another room, the doctor said he could save them, but he didn't, HE SAID HE WOULD." Zane started to cry again just the thought of that day made him lose control. Byakuya got up from his chair, sat next to Zane on the bed and put his arm around him. Zane's breathing had slowed down, as he put him head on Byakuya's chest he continued.

"My Brother came as soon as he heard what happen... He stopped them from hurting me... I waited for them to come out of that room, I was there all night, but they didn't, they never came back out. Then my brother walked off talking to this man and we got sent home, I never saw my Mum and Dad again. That's why I hate hospitals; doctors they say they would do one thing and never do it. People that go to hospital never come out just like Mum Dad and now my Brother; they took everyone away from me. Zane grabbed Byakuya's captain's robe and snuggled closer to him.

"Zane I never knew all that had happened, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that, you wouldn't want someone like me in your squad if I told you, you said we should not show emotions" Byakuya's eyes widened _Did I really say something like that._

"I am so sorry Zane, I would always have you in my squad and no one will take you away. Don't ever thing you can't tell me, you can tell me anything. Now let's get you out of here" Byakuya smiled and lifted Zane out of bed and placed him on his feet. Unohana was looking through the window of the door just long enough to see, what Byakuya had done.

"Well, Well Byakuya, looks like someone's not as cold as he puts across" She said out load to herself and then walked in.

"Captain Unohana, is there something wrong with me, am I going to die"

"No darling, you are not going to die, but you shouldn't drink anything Renji gives you again. Unless you want to be cover in tattoos"

"Tattoos" Zane looked at Byakuya to see if he knew what she was on about. Byakuya lifted Zane's top up and turned him around to the mirror.

"Arrr really a tree come on, why not a tiger or something that cool, but no I have go get a tree" Zane said in a sulking voice and yanked his top out of Byakuya's hand.

"I like it, it's very beautiful"

"Ahhh" Zane felt Byakuya hand shake up his shirt and stroke his back.

"What are you doing?" Zane gave him a little death glare

"Nothing" Byakuya returned the glare, as the two men gave each other glares Captain Unohana had filled out some forms and signed so he could go.

"You can go now Zane and I hope I never see you again" Zane broke the glaring to think if what Captain Unohana said was nice or mean.

"Bye Captain Unohana" Zane ran out of the door only to walk back a second later

"Are you coming Captain or do you wana stay here" Byakuya nodded and started to walk

"I'm coming; you do know you have paper work to do"

"Arr captain you're so mean, I almost died and you are making me do paper work" Zane moaned

"Ok give me half of it, but your still doing the rest" Byakuya had never gave in to anyone's moaning before, but there was something about Zane that make him feel different.

"Deal" Zane flash-stepped away and came back with a pile of papers and put them on Byakuya's desk

"Thanks Captain" Zane just about to leave when his captain stopped him.

"Wait..." Byakuya was thinking if this was a good idea. _I can't ask for a kiss he will say no and then know how I feel._

"Yes captain, is there anything you need" Zane ask, not really knowing why he was stopped.

"I will only do your paper work if I can have..." Byakuya stopped just short of that little word

"You can have.... what captain"

"If I can have Kiss" Byakuya blushed a little, he had never asked a man for a kiss before and it's a little wired.

"A kiss... arrmm ok" Zane walked over to the side of Byakuya's desk and waited for the said kiss he was getting. _A kiss, he really asked to kiss me. _

"Cap..." Zane was cut off by Byakuya soft pale lips of his. The kiss wasn't very hard or long but it was the best kiss he had ever gotten. Byakuya pulled back and rested his forehead on Zane's.

"Thank you, you may go now" Byakuya smiled as Zane turned around and left. Once Byakuya office door was shut he placed his head on his desk thinking about Zane and how he wanted to kiss him again. Meanwhile's Zane was lying on the floor of his office with his fingers running over his lips, remembering how Byakuya soft lips felt pressing against his and how he also wanted to kiss him again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next day everyone in squad six was a little different, with their captain acting a little strange, everyone was on edge. Two seated members were walking down the hall talking about what could be happing to their captain.

"Hey, have you seen Captain Kuchiki today, he is acting all, well HAPPY."

"Happy... Captain Kuchiki, I don't think so, I think that bang to your head Hideki has made you see things" The second the two boys had finished their conversation, Captain Kuchiki came around the corner. He would normal just walk part them without even a look or even a nod, but today when he walked past them, they got a look and nod and even a little smile from him. Shocked from what their saw they didn't answer back as fast as they would have.

"....Good Morning Captain Kuchiki" Hideki bowed and said shyly

"How are you Captain Kuchiki" Tanaka asked quietly wishing he had never even opened his mouth

"I am good thank you" Byakuya replied and walked in to his office, leaving the two boys on the other side of the door, with wide eyes and a possible chance of having a heart attack.

Meanwhile Renji was running that fast that he was unseen by people he ran past, just to get to Byakuya's office on time. He flung the door opened and through himself inside, with one minute to spear.

"Well, looks who is very eager to get to work today. Did someone get laid?" Byakuya asked in a very sarcastic voice. Renji stopped his little celebration and looked up at his captain.

"Did you just make a joke" Renji got up off the floor and was now leaning on Byakuya desk waiting for his answer.

"I may have, why?" Byakuya asked and gave Renji a look. Renji knew exactly what he meant and removed himself from Byakuya's desk.

"No, I just, you never make jokes... Are you ok" Renji asked slightly worried about his captain.

"I am fine Renji, now please get to work" Byakuya told him in a more stern voice before getting to work himself.

Whilst all this was going on, Zane was happily working away in his office, he didn't even know the state his captain was in, just over that little kiss he gave him. It was 10.40 and Zane was just about to go on his break when his door got slammed open and a very angry vice-captain stormed in.

"Who the fuck does he think he is, saying that to me" Renji moaned, as he walked back and forth.

"Who" Zane asked

"Captain Kuchiki. I was only asking if he was ok and he goes and yells at me to get back to work. Well fuck him I am gona stay here and talk to you" Renji sat down on one off the soft blue chairs in Zane's office and the room fell silence.

Zane sighed and sat back down. _Well it looks like there is no break for me today._ He thought to himself.

"Renji, has it ever occurred that the Captain may want to be left alone, and not keep being asked how he is" Zane asked in a soft but firm voice.

"Yeh well..." Renji tried to think of something, knowing full well that Zane was right.

"Renji, there is a lot we don't know about the Captain, but he will have his reasons for acting like that, we just better to leave him alone. I am sure he will tell us if we need to know" Zane said softly as he opened a book that was on his desk and started to read.

"What ya reading?" Renji asked now standing over Zane's shoulder.

"It's a book that Captain Kuchiki let me borrow, he said it was good" Zane said half heartily, fully engrossed in his new book.

"Captain let you borrow something of his!!" Renji was seemed shocked by this. _When I ask the captain to borrow a pen and he said no, why did he let Zane have a book? _Renji thought to himself. Renji was not very happy about Captain Kuchiki and Zane being so close, he couldn't control himself and wanted to fight him. He yanked the book out of Zane's hands and through it to the ground, whiles dragging Zane out to the court yard.

"What's wrong Renji" Zane asked a little unaware of what had just happened

"You and me, right here right now" Renji had already released Zambimaru and was ready to fight.

"Wait Renji, why?" Zane started to panic; he didn't even have a chance to release Ryuunosuke before Renji had come at him with Zambimaru with full power.

"You can't be closer to the captain than I am. I am his vice-captain... You are his fucking 4th seat" Renji swing Zambimaru around and it came flying at Zane. Zane tried to stop Zambimaru but it was just too heavy and it broke through Ryuunosuke, and sliced through Zane's arm making him fall to the floor in pain. _He is jealous of me and Byakuya, how does he know about that kiss. _Zane thought to himself. He looked up to see Renji coming at him again, With Ryuunosuke broken and his arm bleeding very badly, Zane just sat there and looked down waiting for Zambimaru to slice through him, but it never came. Zane looked up to see Byakuya with his hand around Renji neck griping very hard. Zambimaru was at the floor and Renji's hands were now trying to get Byakuya's off him. Byakuya rose Senbonzakura up to Renji's neck, when he was pulled back by Shunsui and Ukitake. Renji fell to the floor gasping for air and then looked up at Byakuya in fear.

"Byakuya, what were you thinking?" Ukitake asked still holding Byakuya's arm with Senbonzakura in it.

"You could have killed him" Shunsui said looking at Renji who was now back on his feet but still a little shaken by the experience.

"He was going to kill Zane; I can't have my squad fighting" Byakuya said pulling his arm from Ukitake as he walked over to Zane and helped him up.

"Are you ok" Byakuya asked

"Yeh, Thank you" Zane was holding his arm and trying his best not to cry, but it was all too much and he started to cry, as he leaned in to Byakuya's arms. Byakuya pulled him in closer and held him there. Shunsui and Ukitake looked at each other; they seemed to click on to what was going on and smiled.

"Renji, what the hell were you doing, couldn't you see he was hurt" Byakuya looked at Zane's arm and then he saw the broken Ryuunosuke on the floor.

"You broke Ryuunosuke, what kind of battle were you having?" Byakuya raised his voice and gave Renji a death glare.

"I...I, sorry" Renji didn't know what to say.

"It's ok he didn't mean it, it doesn't hurt that much" Zane said looking up at Byakuya from in his arms.

"You are going to need stitches for that" Byakuya pointed out as Zane frowned at the news.

"Byakuya, Zane lets go to squad 4 and get you fixed up" Ukitake said as he held the door open for them.

"Renji you stay here, I think you better go do some work, you've pissed Byakuya off enough for one day" Shunsui said and walked after Ukitake, Byakuya and Zane, Leaving Renji all alone and feeling terrible for what he did.

In squad four Zane and the three captains that have now been joined by Unohana were in one room talking about what had happened and discussing, what if Renji tries it again.

"The cut is very deep, this might hurt just a little" Unohana said looking at Zane trying to calm him down, she knows he hates being in squad four. Zane looks over and Byakuya who gets the hint, and walks over to him, he takes the seat that Zane was sat in and lets him sit in his lap. Zane leans back in to Byakuya's chest closing his eyes. Byakuya holds Zane's other hand and feels his grip get harder when Unohana starts stitching him up.

"All done" Unohana says in a mum like voice. Byakuya pulls Zane closer and leans in and whispers in to his ear.

"You made me worry"

"I am sorry Captain" Zane tilted his head just a little and their faces rubbed together.

"Well, well, well what do we have here" Shunsui asked

"It seems our little Byakuya has found someone" Ukitake answered, causing Byakuya and Zane to move part.

"It's ok your secret if safe with us" Unohana said

"Secret?" Byakuya said a little confused

"I saw you two, that night in squad four all cuddled up together and that morning as well" Unohana smiled and the two males who thoughts that they were the only ones who knew about that. Shunsui placed his hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

"You know Byakuya, you should let your feeling out, and no one will judge you for it"

"I know" Byakuya said and then signed

"What's wrong" Zane asked looking at Byakuya's arms that were wrapped around him and started to play with his gloves.

"Nothing, I love you with all my heart, but I know they won't accept it, so I ca..." He couldn't finish his sentences because soft lips were pressing up against his and shy tongue was licking slowly at his bottom lip, but before he could start to kiss back Zane pulled away.

"Sorry, I...I just wanted to...to" Zane wanted to say it, but he just couldn't find the courage to do so.

"Shushhh" Byakuya turned Zane around in his lap so they were now chest to chest and he pulled him in for a long embrace.

"We should go" Shunsui said pushing Ukitake and Unohana out of the door

The two males just sat there for a little while when Byakuya broke the silence.

"Will you come home with me tonight" He smiled and kissed Zane lightly and the lips

"Yes" Byakuya stud up and way going to let Zane slide down off him so they could walk to his manor but Zane wrapped his legs and arms around Byakuya showing no sign of letting go.

"Haha you want me to carry you" Byakuya asked, knowing full well what his answer will be.

"Yes please" Byakuya and Zane flashed stepped out of squad 4 and up to his manor. Zane slid off Byakuya when they were at the front door, and they walked in side by side up to Byakuya's bedroom. Byakuya opened to his door for Zane as his arm was still very sore.

"Wow this is your room, it's as big as my whole apartment" Zane said looking around in amazement

"Yes it is nice, but it's too big when you're all alone, I get a little lonely sometimes, but you'll be here with me tonight" Byakuya said lying down on his bed. Zane's mind and body were thinking two different things as his legs took him to Byakuya's bedside. It was late and Byakuya got up and started to take off his clothes and hang them up. He turned around to see Zane was still stud at his bedside in full clothing. Byakuya walked over to him, now only in his boxers, he wrapped his arms around him and undid the tie, that held up his pants, he watched as they fell to the floor and he did the same to Zane's tope half, until he was also only in his boxers. Byakuya's hands stroked down his chest and were heading for his boxers when Zane flinched and Byakuya stopped.

"Nothing will happen if you don't wana it to" Byakuya said softly as he walked past him and got in to bed. He opened the sheets and nodded Zane to get in and he did. They just lay there for a little while back to chest, when Zane turned so he was on his back and Byakuya was leaning over him.

"Can, you kiss me please" He asked shyly and started to blush

"Sure" Byakuya moved to lie on top on him and pressed his lips against Zane's a little harder than they have ever kissed before, but both enjoying it. Byakuya moved his hips just a little to rub there two growing members together. Zane broke the kiss suddenly and put his hand on Byakuya's chest, he had tears running down his face, and to try and hide them from Byakuya he titled his head a little.

"Sorry if I scared you?" Byakuya asked, he could see the fear of it all in Zane's eyes. Zane didn't answer just cried and curled up in a ball under a very heavy aroused Byakuya.

"I won't hurt you I promise" Byakuya said stroking Zane's back, trying to encourage him to uncurl himself. It took a little while but Zane finally was lying flat under Byakuya once again.

"You promise" Zane cried out

"I promise" Byakuya said, kissing his way down Zane's body. Zane had become used to Byakuya kissing him, and wouldn't flinch at Byakuya's touches. They were both sweating and Byakuya wanted more, but he didn't want to hurt or scare Zane anymore. Byakuya moved his free hand up to Zane's mouth and asked him to suck. Zane opened him mouth and gladly started sucking on the two long pale fingers in his mouth, when Byakuya thought they were wet enough he pulled them out, a little moan of loss came from Zane as he was enjoying sucking on them and didn't want them to go.

"AARRH" Zane moaned and tried to get them back in his mouth

"You like them, baby" Byakuya said as he let Zane have what he wanted. Byakuya just lay on top of Zane watching him sucking on his fingers; he was getting even more aroused just by the site of it. 'If that was even possible'. But Byakuya could only take so much and he wanted Zane now. Byakuya pulled his fingers out of Zane's mouth again and moved them to his entrance.

"NO..." Zane yelled at the feel of Byakuya's fingers getting pushed in him.

"Baby...I need you" Byakuya panted in to Zane's ear, as he carried on pushing his fingers in.

"Ahhh, Byakuya" Zane moaned at the feeling of Byakuya moving in and out of him. Byakuya started to stretch Zane more and more, he had three fingers in Zane now, but that wasn't enough. Byakuya pulled his fingers out and started to spread Zane's legs as wide as he could and got in to position between them.

"It might hurt just a little baby, if you want me to stop just say" Byakuya leaned down and whispered to Zane.

"ARRRR" Zane screamed as Byakuya entered him fully with short fast thrust.

"Shush, it will feel better soon" Byakuya said as he let Zane get used to his member inside him. Zane gave him the sign he was ready by moving him hips up to get more of Byakuya in. Byakuya started moving in and out of Zane slowly. All soft, gentle touches and low velvet voice, surrounded by silk sheets and elegant drapes, as the two men made love.

"Byakuya...feel...so....good" Zane panted in between Byakuya's thrusts.

"Baby, I'm cuming" A few more thrusts and they were both over the edge.

"ARRRH" Zane moaned and came over his and Byakuya chest with sticky liquid.

"Armmm" Byakuya came shortly after covering Zane's insides with his seed.

Byakuya landed on top of Zane and lay there for a while before pulling out of him and rolling to be beside him.

"I didn't hurt you did I" Byakuya asked Zane whiles closing his eyes. Byakuya opened his eyes when he felt Zane move on top on him and lye in his chest.

"No, it felt so good"

"Good" Byakuya said, stroking Zane damp black hair as he fell asleep on top of his new lover. Byakuya pulled the covers over him and Zane and drifted to sleep, with Zane him his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Zane woke up to the loss or warmth from his body. Zane looked up to see Byakuya looking at him.

"Sorry did I wake you" Byakuya asked in a calm soft voice.

"No, I was waking up anyway" Zane answered him after taking a big yawn. Byakuya smiled at him and went to get out of bed, but Zane stopped him by moving on top of him.

"Hey Zane I am going to be late" Byakuya moaned and tried to detach Zane from his body.

"Not yet, Just a little longer" Zane begged and tightened his grip on Byakuya's body. The two males lay in bed holding each other for a little longer. It had gotten to 9:40 and Byakuya had to be in the office by 10:00, or he would be late.

"Zane baby, I have to go or I will be late" Byakuya was expecting a moan from his lover asking him not to go, but it never happened.

"Zane" Byakuya asked looking down to see him asleep on his chest. Byakuya really didn't want to leave Zane alone. After that amazing night he had with him, he wanted to be with Zane every minute of the day. Byakuya gently moved Zane off him and got out of bed and pulled the covers back over his new lover. Byakuya had a shower and got dressed in to his uniform, he tuck his captains robe of its stand and put in over the top, followed by his scarf and gloves. Just before he left to go to the office he walked over to the bed and kissed his sleeping lover on the head.

"Sleep well my baby boy" Byakuya whispered to Zane then left the room. When the door had shut Zane opened his eyes slowly and smiled. He had made the head of the Kuchiki clan late, and he was very proud of it.

Byakuya walked in to the office at 10:05 Zane had made him late; he had never been late for anything in his life. He walked over to his desk and sat down, just about to pick up his pen and do some paper work, when his loud mouth Vice-captain came running through the door.

"Captain, you are in today. I was worried something had happened" Renji said.

"Renji" Byakuya asked

"Yes Captain"

"Are you in love with someone" Byakuya asked a little shyly

"Arrr, no but capti..."

"I am not trying to ask you out or anything I just want you opinion on something" Byakuya said looking down at his paperwork

"Oh ok, sure captain ask anything" Renji said sitting down on the chair in Byakuya's office. Byakuya looked at Renji and then looked back down; he didn't know who to word it without it sounding crazy.

"Renji can a guy be in love with another guy, or is it just the lust for sex" Byakuya waited for him to answer.

"Captain, are you saying that you love a guy" Renji asked, he was a little curious about why the captain had asked him a question like that, he never asked him anything personal or un-work related.

"I am just saying can a guy love a guy"

"Well, yeh I think so, it doesn't matter about gender, and I always say 'The heart wants, what the heart wants"

"Ok thank you Renji" Byakuya said picking up his pen and starting signing papers again. Renji got up from the chair and walked over to his captain's desk. Renji slammed him hand down on it making Byakuya pen fly across the page leaving a think black line after it.

"Abarai, what is the meaning of this" Byakuya yelled

"There is something bothering you and I don't care if you yell at me like you did last time, cos I am gona find out what's it is"

"Are you done Abarai" Byakuya said calmly

"Yes, but are you going to tell me or am I gona have to force you to"

"Force me, Abarai don't forget who you are talking to" Byakuya rose him voice at him.

"I know who I am talking to, you are my captain. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, and I know that he would never ask me, if a guy can love a guy if there was nothing wrong, NOW TELL ME WHATS BOTHERING YOU" Renji yelled he didn't like see Byakuya worried about anything and he wanted to help him.

"Renji, nothing is wrong I promise" Byakuya said with his normal cold emotionless voice

"Why don't I believe you?" Renji asked

"You would thinks this wrong, if I told you"

"Please tell me, I won't think it's wrong"

"I think I am in love" Byakuya said softly looking up to meet dark brown eyes

"Haha" Renji tried to hold back his laughter

"Hey you said..." Byakuya turned his head trying to find the fact that he was so pissed off

"What's wrong with being in love, that's a good thing" Renji added after his laughter had stopped

"It is, I just...It's..."

"Captain, are you in love with a guy?" Renji asked

"Yes Renji, I love him so much it hurts, but I can't love him the elders won't allow it" Byakuya was so close to breaking down right there in front of Renji.

"Well if I was you I would fight the elders and get the guy I love" Renji said to him

"You don't think it's wrong that I love a guy" Byakuya asked

"Nope, for a while I thought I might love a guy, but I knew I couldn't have him" Renji smiled at him

"Renji"

"Well, are you gona tell me who the lucky dude is" Renji leaned in to Byakuya "or is it me"

"Renji, it is not you" Byakuya gave him a glare

"HEHEHE, you do look cute when you get angry, so who is it" Renji moved away from Byakuya and was now half sitting on his desk.

"Za..." Byakuya's sentence went quite at the end and Renji couldn't hear it

"Who?"

"ZANE, I LOVE ZANE" Byakuya breathed heavily from his little outburst.

"No way, Zane, the 4th seat" Renji questioned

"Yes"

"Really?" Renji looked a little shocked about how Byakuya could like someone like him.

"Yes, why what's wrong with him" Byakuya asked

"Nothing I just thought it would be some high and mighty noble or something"

"No, I Love Zane because of how he is, and I don't want him to change"

"Now please get back to work" Byakuya added after a short pause

"Yes Captain" Renji sat back at his desk and was just about to fill in a form when his captain said something.

"Renji, please keep this a secret"

"Sure captain, I won't tell anyone" Renji got back to work. Byakuya just looked at him for a while he had told Renji, his little secret and he knew full well that Renji was going to tell people sometime, when he gets drunk. The day went on and both Byakuya and Renji had finished their work and could have the rest of the day off. Renji decided he would go drinking, but Byakuya thought he would get to work on more papers for tomorrow, until Zane was done and then they could go for a nice long walk in the dark under the moon light and stars.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Byakuya had done most of his paperwork for tomorrow and decided he was finished for the night. It was 10 at night and Byakuya was out of it, thinking about Zane. Byakuya went to put his finished paperwork in the done tray, when he walked in to the corner of his desk, hitting him in the worse place it could possible hit.

"Oww" Byakuya moaned as he fell to his knees in pain. The pain was easing off when Zane walked in to his office. Zane see's Byakuya lying spread out on the floor.

"Captain, are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine, Can't I lie of my own office floor without everything being fine"

"No you can't captain" Zane said as he helps Byakuya up. "Are you going to tell me what you did" Zane asked

"I walked in to my desk" Byakuya said in his cold tone

"Oww, that must have hurt, where do you hurt?" Zane asked

"Arrmm, I'm fine it doesn't hurt now" Byakuya said trying to change the subject.

"I will kiss it better if you tell me" Byakuya looked at him and just pointed to his man-hood

"So you hurt here" Zane said as he pressed his hand to Byakuya crotch

"Yes"

"Let me kiss it better" Zane said as he started to undo Byakuya uniform

"I would prefer if you sucked it better" Byakuya slightly blushed at what he said

"You want me to..."

"Please" Byakuya stud up and got in his chair.

Byakuya gasped as the cold air hit his arousal he spared his legs so Zane could kneel down in-between them. Zane was on his knees, just looking at Byakuya arousal.

"I have never done this before" Zane said

"It's ok; just put it in your mouth and suck, like a lollipop" Byakuya placed his hand of Zane's head softly playing with his hair.

"Ok" Zane grabbed Byakuya's cock a very shy tongue come out to lick it. Zane licked it again and then put his mouth around the head of Byakuya cock causing Byakuya to moan. Zane started to suck, the sucking wasn't the fast or hard but Byakuya liked it anyway, he knew that Zane as shy and didn't want to push him if he was scared. Zane took more of him and stared to bob his head up and down, up and down, he likes it and Byakuya tasted good. Byakuya was turned on ever more by teh sight of his lover sucking him off and he was very close.

"Zane, I'm going.." Byakuya panted

"AHHH" Byakuya moaned, he flung his head back and released his sweet liquid it to Zane's mouth. Zane tried to swallow it all but there was too much and some was dripping down his face. Zane started to lick the stray cum from Byakuya member but was stopped by Byakuya hand tilting his head up to kiss him.

"Thank you" Byakuya said as his licked the cum off Zane's face.

"You taste the best" Zane said blushing a little

"It seems I have missed my nightly walk" Byakuya said looking out the window

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean" Zane was stopped by Byakuya finger to his lips

"It's ok I asked you to, and I am sure that this was a lot better that the walk would have been"

Byakuya wiped himself off and pulled up his uniform. He stud up and headed for the door.

"Captain were you going"

"I am going home, would you like to join me" Byakuya asked with a smile. Zane got up from his knees and ran to Byakuya's side. They both walked out of the door.

Byakuya's mother was on her way to squad six she had just come back from a long trip and she wanted to see her son. She walked around the corner to see Byakuya and a little boy talking, they walked off heading the Kuchiki manor so she followed them.

At the Kuchiki manor Byakuya was getting greeted by his staff when he suddenly froze.

"What's wrong Byakuya" Zane asked in a worried tone. Byakuya turned around slowly to see his mother in the door way

"Mother, your back" Byakuya looked at her for a while, his mother had been away for at least 100 years so he didn't know what to do.

"Now, that's not the right way to greet you mother come give me a hug" She said and Byakuya did so.

"My my, how you have grown. All handsome and...Oh who is that?" His mother was half way through her sentence when she saw Zane; she stopped straightening Byakuya's captains' robe and walked over to Zane.

"Have you made a friend Byakuya? Well he is cute isn't he" Byakuya mother was now straightening Zane's clothes and pinching his cheeks smiling at him.

"Mother please stop" Byakuya moaned

"Byakuya a Kuchiki does not moan, and will stop when I am finished" But she stopped anyway.

"Well then I will leave you two alone I have a lot of things to do" Byakuya's mother smiled at them both and walked off, leaving Byakuya and Zane alone.

"Your mother likes me" Zane said a little shocked

"Yes she does...come Zane we must celebrate and have hot sex..."

"Captain, are you ok..."

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You never say things like that" Zane rushes over and places his hand of Byakuya forehead.

"I am fine, I just want to be as close to you as possible right now" Byakuya said removing Zane's hand and kissing it.

"Ok" The two males walked off to Byakuya's bedroom to have 'hot sex' as Byakuya calls it.

The next day Byakuya was in the office doing the little paper work he had left, after doing almost it all last night. He was thinking about Zane and how he had given him the best blowjob he has ever had and it was done in the chair he was sat. He finished the paper work and looked out the window it was bright and sunny and he thought he would go for a walk.

When he got back he found the rather pleasing sight of Zane sat on his desk reading through some paper work he had brought for Byakuya to read through and sign. Byakuya closed the door behind him and stalked closer to the lithe figure on his desk.

"Your back, good, I was asked to bring these to you for signing."

"Right now, I don't want to sign anything."

"Byakuya…"

Zane didn't get to finish his sentence as Byakuya stalked towards him and leaned down to cut off his speech with a kiss. Zane leaned up into the taller male and wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck as he opened his mouth to allow the kiss to deepen. Byakuya was quick to rid Zane of his uniform although since he had only loosened the sash holding Zane's uniform up it bunched around his waist. This allowed Byakuya to mark as much skin as he reach while Zane was sat on his desk.

"We are in… the … office you remember?"

"Yes and I don't care."

Byakuya pressed Zane closer to his body as he plundered the smaller males mouth, his long fingered hands working their way under Zane's clothes to reach his prize. As Byakuya's hand wrapped around the warm, hard length the smaller male moaned and threw his head back which exposed the slender column of his neck. The Captain growled low in his throat and tightened the hand that was pleasuring Zane, he changed the angle on his hand which enabled him to drop gracefully to his knees so the slender length was right next to his mouth. The movement made Zane open his eyes to see what had happened, what he saw took his breath away, Byakuya was kneeling in-between his spread legs and was eyeing up his erection like it was the most divine treat on earth. It was then Byakuya decided his love was thinking too much and needed reminding of where he was. The noble opened his mouth and began to lick the head of Zane's length, he worked up and down the underside first, delighting in the moans and mewls he got in response. Then he ran his tongue around and over the slit in the head, Byakuya then had a job to hold down Zane's hips as his reaction has been to buck his hips up for more. The squad 6 Captain decided it was time he stopped teasing Zane and began to take the whole length into his mouth, it wasn't difficult but maybe that was because the Kuchiki's where just naturally talented no matter what they were doing. That's if Zane's moaning and writhing was anything to go by anyway. Byakuya made sure he had a good grip on Zane's hips but he checked to make sure his figures would not bruise too much if Zane thrashed around to get free. He began to bob his head on the length in his mouth, as he had thought, Zane thrashed and begged for Byakuya to remove the hand he had wrapped around the very base so he wasn't allowed the release he wanted so badly.

Byakuya's mother was on her way to her sons office, she wanted to consult him over some idea the elders wanted to bring in but she wasn't sure and needed the cold, ruthless brain of Byakuya to check for anything amiss before she signed. The door was shut as normal so she didn't think anything off it and knocked. When there was no answer she figured he was knee deep in work and expected people to just walk in, so that is what she did, and then wished she hadn't. For there at his desk was Byakuya but he wasn't doing paperwork, oh no that was not what he was doing. From where she was stood, the view was clear, her son was on his knees in front of his desk and there was a seated officer sat half naked on said desk. It was the boy from the other day, Zane she remember his name to be. From the looks of it he and Byakuya got on maybe a bit too well. Zane's pale legs were spread so there was room for Byakuya to kneel in-between, the top half of his uniform was around his waist and the bottom was hitched up so his lower half was accessible. The reason Byakuya had not answered was now obvious, his mouth was rather busy wrapped around Zane's erection. Her son's smoldering eyes had flicked over to her and spared her a dark glare but he then moved his gaze back to Zane and carried on with his current task. Byakuya then removed his hand and sealed his lips around the heated skin as Zane was finally allowed release. It was then his eyes open and he tipped his head far enough back that Byakuya's mother came into sight. Fortunately he was a bit too far gone into his pleasure to be embarrassed but she wasn't and her pale skin flushed bright red. She then decided it would be in her best interest to come back later, so with her face bright crimson and her ideals of her innocent, perfect son smashed to little pieces she fled the office and didn't stop till she was back at the manor. Although it was hours before she managed to get the blush to leave her face and she doubted she would be able to look her son or Zane in the eyes again anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

It was the morning after they got caught by Byakuya's mother and none of them had spoken a word, other that official work related. It had been a week and the two were still not talking, Zane had had enough.

At the dinner table Byakuya and his mother wouldn't even look at each other.

"That's it" Zane yelled and stud up. Both Byakuya and his mother looked at him in shock.

"Zane, is anything the matter?" Byakuya asked

"I have had it with you two, you haven't spoken to each other since that day and I want it to stop" Zane gave a look at Byakuya and his mother. "So you saw us, you would have seen it sometime" Zane finished.

"Well you two, seem to be ok with it, I just thought it would be a little embarrassing to have had your mother walk in on you that all, but if you two are fine then I will pretend it never happened and go back to normal" Byakuya mother spoke as she stud to leave.

Byakuya's mother left the table and walked away, but she stopped before the door and turned around.

"Next time please lock the door, what you do in your private time should say your private time; we wouldn't want anyone to walk in now would we". She smiled and walked out of the door. Zane sat down and finished his food.

"At lest you two are talking now" He said to Byakuya and he then took a bite of food.

"Yes...But that mean no more sex in the office" Byakuya said with a straight face.

"Ok, but we didn't have sex you gave me a..." Zane couldn't finish his sentence because Byakuya kissed him, the kiss was soft and passionate and ending too soon for Zane.

"I know what I gave you, and by the looks off your face it was the best head anyone had given you" Byakuya smiled and they both got back to eating their breakfast.

After breakfast Byakuya and Zane when to the office to do their paper work and other official soul reaper duties, Leaving Byakuya's mother all alone on the big Kuchiki manor. She decided to take a walk around, and she ended up in the library, it was calm quite and no one other that Byakuya would come and bother her there.

Byakuya's mother was in the library looking through some of the books, when she found one that she hadn't seen before. She picked it up and saw that it had Byakuya's hand writing on the cover saying 'Byakuya's Journal'.

"He must have missed placed it, I better go give it to him" She said to herself.

She didn't want to read it, but the presser of finding some things out about her son was too much and she opened it. She started to read and found that the first few pages were not very feeling it was mostly about work and the Kuchiki clan, but she read on.

As the book when on the things written were become more and more about what Byakuya felt, and him confessing to his feeling.

It was only around page 116 Byakuya was opening fully about what he felt like, and he started to talk about Zane a lot. Byakuya mum started to read aloud.

'_Dear Sakura..._

_I have been gain a new 4__th__ seat called Zane, he is perfect. He has long dark hair like mine he is calm, always does what he is told and has yet to make a mistake. Dare I say this Sakura, but he is kinda cute. I know as the head of the Kuchiki clan, a noble family, I shouldn't soil your pages with this but i just had to tell someone, how I feel about him. Goodnight Sakura, i will be writing again tomorrow and I will try and control my emotion next time._

_-Byakuya"_

Byakuya's mother was shocked that her son would admin to this much about feeling for some, never the less another male. She didn't mind that he was in love with another man, she loved him no matter who he liked, just as the Kuchiki clan head he was brought up not to show emotion and she was shocked that he would brake so easily.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Byakuya's mother closed the book and walked out of the library. She was happy that her son had finally gotten over Hisana's death and found someone else, even if that someone was male. The thought of an heir was still in her mind, as the clan leader he has promised the clan a heir and now that he is with a male and males cannot have heirs, he has a real problem to solve. The Kuchiki elders would defiantly not like this.

Byakuya's mothers headed to the Kuchiki manor front door, her husband Soujun Kuchiki was coming back from some personal Kuchiki training with his father.

"It's nice to have you back darling" she spoke to him

"It's good to be back, is Byakuya home" Soujun asked

"No he is at work, but a lot has changed since we were away, it seems he has found love again." She smiled

"Has he know, I would like to meet this new woman of his" Soujun said as he came and hugged his wife. The two walked down the hall hand in hand talking about their son.

"Well it might be hard to show you his woman, because the person he is dating is in fact male" Soujun suddenly stopped but started to laugh.

"Well well my son has moved to men has he, well I would like to see how he gets the elders to agree with this, but never the less I would still like to meet him."

"They are having dinner together tonight at eight so you can meet him then, and I am sure Byakuya will be thrilled to see you again, ever if he doesn't seem like it. Let's go have some tea I have missed you Soujun." They walked off again hand in hand for some quite time  
together.

Back at squad six Byakuya was working away like he always dose and right next to him sorting out his bookshelf in alphabetical order was Zane. There were piles of books all around him as he was looking for any starting with B. Byakuya had made Zane sort out all of his books because he wanted to be with him all day, not that he would ever admit, that was the reason why, but Zane clicked on anyway. The piles were becoming smaller and smaller as the hours passed. Zane didn't  
actually know Byakuya had this many books. Most of them were rule books or 'history of the Kuchiki clan', none of them were real story books, or anything happy.

"Byakuya why don't you have any real books" Zane asked as he placed the last G book on the big bookshelf.

"I do they are in my library at home, I keep all these here invade I would like to read at lunch, I get very engrossed in a book when I start and I can never seem to put it down until it's been read, I  
wouldn't want to be reading when I am meant to be working, now would I". Byakuya smiled and put pen to paper again.

"Will you read me a story sometime" Zane asked

"I am sure I Gould find the time to do that, but we have dinner tonight so it would have to be some other time" Byakuya sighed the last sheet of paper work and leaned back in his chair, he watched Zane finished sorting his books and looked at the time. It was just about  
eight.

"Zane our dinner will be ready soon" Byakuya spoke in a calm voice. Zane got up off the floor and jumped over to Byakuya. Byakuya pulled him on to his lap, the two sat there close in each other's embrace for a couple of minutes, before Byakuya thought they better start heading  
to the manor.

Byakuya and Zane walked slowly from squad six to the Kuchiki manor, they arrived at the manor at five past eight. They sat down at the table and their meals were brought to them. They both sat and ate their meal in quite.

After their plates were cleared and they had had a nice hot cub of tea, Byakuya stud up, took Zane by the hand and led him away. Byakuya was walking slowly down the long corridors until he came to his room. Byakuya let Zane's hand go and opened the door, Zane had been in Byakuya bedroom before but still it felt strange walking in.

Zane knew that he would be sleeping with Byakuya tonight, just by the way Byakuya was acting. He would always be very quiet and gentle before they would make love, Byakuya always said make love he didn't find the words fuck or sex to bring across his true feeling.

Zane had stopped looking out the window and turned around, only to see Byakuya in his pants. Byakuya looks so handsome; his long dark hair free form the noble pins that normally held it in place, his milky skin shone with the light of the sun as he looked Zane straight in the eyes  
and said.

"Will you let me make love to you tonight" all Zane could do was nod. Before he realised it he was being picked up into a strong embrace and brought over to the bed.

Byakuya lowered him down slowly and gently. Byakuya's eyes were filled with lust, he lent down and licked Zane's lower lips asking for entrance, which Zane gave him without hesitation. Their kisses were soft and passionate but full of love.

Byakuya started to strip Zane of his clothes as he only had his pants on and wanted to see more of Zane. The two males touched each other with light touches. It wasn't long before they were both naked and wanting more.

Byakuya had pinned Zane's hands above his head and rested his body lightly on top of him so that he couldn't move. Byakuya started to slowly stroke Zane's hips with his right hand as started to lick and  
bite at his nibbles.

"Ahhh Bya..kuya...please" Zane whispered through moans

"Shushhh, I want to go slow this time, I want to have more of you I want to hear you beg for more" Byakuya whispered in Zane's ear which had his heart beating through his body.

Byakuya licked and sucked at Zane's flesh leaving his marks behind. His right had had moved from his hips to the weeping member that begged to be touched, as soon as Byakuya touched wrapped his hand around it, Zane moaned loudly and arched his back pushing his hips up, forcing Byakuya hand to push down.

Byakuya was still being soft and gentle which was driving Zane crazy. Zane hadn't noticed Byakuya's hand slip back until a long slip finger entered him.

"Arrrrh, Byakuya please I beg you" Zane was on the verge of tears as Byakuya played with him.

"I have to prepare you, I don't want to hurt you" Byakuya said ad he slipped in a second finger. Zane gasped but soon got used to the two digits sliding in and out of him.

"Please" Zane cried

Byakuya finally gave in to Zane and let go of his arms, spread his legs as wide as they could go and entered him slowly.

Walking up to Byakuya's room was his mother and father, but what they didn't know was what their son was doing on the other side.

"Soujun I think they will want to be left alone, talk to him tomorrow"

"I am sure he won't mine given me three minutes of his time"

Soujun walked up to his son's bedroom door and slightly opened it, only to be greeted by something he didn't think he would see. His son was having sex with Zane.

"My goodness he is busy" Byakuya's mother said

"He is being quite gentle with him, isn't he" Soujun smiles and shut the door.

"I wonder if that was their first time." Soujun asked his wife

"That is none of our business Soujun, leave them be" Soujun looked at his wife and then walked away. Byakuya's mother opened the door again just to see how gentle her son really could be.

"Zane, relax I won't hurt you I promise" Byakuya said and leaned in to kiss Zane.

Byakuya's mother smiled, shut the door and walked away after her husband.

Zane lay with his legs wrapped around Byakuya as Byakuya slowly trusted in and out of him.

"Bya...kuya I can't, I'm going to cum" Zane through his head back and came all over Byakuya's chest. As Zane tightened around him Byakuya lost control and trusted in once more before he came inside of Zane.

Byakuya collapsed on top of Zane panting. Zane just lay there trying to regain his mind.

"Byakuya that was the best ever, I love you" Zane wrapped his arms around Byakuya and kissed him on the lips.

"Well I think it was the best as well, would you like that story now?" Byakuya asked and pulled out of Zane.

"Ahhh...Yes please" Zane replied

Byakuya grabbed the book of his bed side table and opened it. He pulled Zane into his arms and they lay together as Byakuya started to read.

Before they knew it had been two hours and Zane had fallen asleep in Byakuya's arms. Byakuya placed the book back on his table and closed his eyes, soon to fall asleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Byakuya woke up before Zane and got dressed, he knew he had a meeting with the Kuchiki elders and didn't want to worry Zane about it.

When Zane opened his eyes he was not greeted with the site he wanted. He wanted the noble to be looking at him and to kiss him good morning, but the noble was nowhere to be found.

Zane remembers that he was invited to the vice-captain get together by Renji, so he got up had a shower and put on his Shinigami uniform and set out for squad 10 where they get together was being held. Matsumoto called it s get together because if it was a party captain Hitsugaya would have said no.

Meanwhile Byakuya was in the meeting room with the elders.

"Byakuya we have gathered you here to have a talk about a future Kuchiki clan heir" the head elder spoke.

"Yeh I understand but.." Byakuya was cut short by another elder

"There are no buts Byakuya you have reached the age and we need a new heir"

"You can not force me to have a child and I will not let you" Byakuya argued.

"Byakuya you said that you would when you agreed to be the clan head there is nothing you can do, as you don't have a wife or a love interest we will be picking a young noble woman and you will impregnate her" The elder yelled at him.

"How do you know I don't have a love interest, and just to make it clear you can't make me make love to anyone, you may be able to boss me around but you don't have any control over my body" Byakuya rose out of his chair to leave but was stopped by the hand of his fathers.

"Byakuya I know why you won't agree to this, but there is no way that he could have a child so you will have to have an heir with someone" Byakuya's father said.

"But father I love him, I would be cheating on him if I did that and I don't want to hurt him"

"Byakuya does this mean what I think this means?" The head elder spoke to the noble.

"If you think it means that I am gay then you are right, I am in love with my male forth seat and there is nothing you can do about it" Byakuya slammed his hands on the table and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Byakuya stormed through squad six, glaring at anyone that got in his way. After scaring all the squad six members he sat down at his desk and started to do paperwork. After a while he had calmed down and put the meeting at the back of his mind.

At the vice-captain get together all the vice-captains were sat around a table with drinks and food all laughing and having a good time.

Matsumoto had just recently been to the human world and found a little stick that can tell you if you are pregnant or not.

"Hey guys and girl look what I have" She took six pregnancy tester out of her bag and handed them to Momo, Renji, Kira, Hisagi and Zane she also took one herself.

"What is this?" Renji asks

"Well I was in the human world and they have these sticks that can tell you if you are pregnant or not" Matsumoto opened the box and a little white stick with a blue lid came out.

"Really they don't have to go to a doctor, they just have to hold this Momo said

"Well, no you have to take the blue lid of and pee on it" Matsumoto took the lid off and walked to the bathroom and peed on the stick.

The door flew open and she came walking out. The other just sat looking at her and waited to see what she said.

"It says you have to wait like 5 minutes, so you guys go do yours and see what they say" All of the others went to the bathrooms and did what Matsumoto told them to.

After they had done it all they were all sat around the table with their testers in front of them.

"Well 5 minutes it's over all look to see what it says" Everyone look at the same time.

"If it has a plus it's means you're pregnant and if you have a minus then you're not" Matsumoto said.

"Well mind is negative" She said

"So is mine" Said Momo

"Same here" Renji said looking sad even though he knew he couldn't be pregnant he was male and never slept with another man.

"Yeh mine and Kira's are negative as well" Hisagi said

"Mine says... positive" Zane said slowly as the shock hit him.

"Really" Matsumoto said as she jumped over to Zane and saw the little blue plus on the tester.

"It is, you are pregnant Zane"

"How is that possible I am a man" Zane said.

All the vice-captains got up and took Zane to see captain Unohana just to be sure that the tester was right or wrong, but they all hoped it was right.

All the vice-captains rushed through the squad 4 doors with Renji carrying Zane.

"CAPTIAN UNOHANAH" They yelled

"What is it vice-captain's" She said in a nice calm voice.

"Zane is pregnant" Momo said. The room fell silent and everyone in the room looking at them.

"I am not, I am a man" Zane said as he climbed out of Renji's arms.

"Well Zane, Shinigami are different that humans and young males in their prime can get pregnant by another male if they have unprotected sex" She said as she led the boy to a room.

"But I don't like it here" Zane said as he struggled

"Would you like them in here as well" Unohana asked

"Yes please" The vice-captain all came in to room and gathered around the bed that Zane was sat on.

Unohana did some tests and looked at a computer screen then back at  
Zane.

"Well Zane they are right, you are with child" The vice-captain jumped for joy and all screamed, they all seemed happier than he was.

"Well who is the father, well mother, no second father" Renji said sounding a little confused.

"I don't want to say, he may not want the child" Zane said feeling a little worried about what Byakuya will say.

"Well I will leave you all alone" Captain Unohana said and walked out the room.

Zane didn't want to stay in squad 4 any longer than he had to so he got of the bed and walked out, all the vice-captains following like puppies.

"Oh come on just tell us" Hisagi said

"Yeh we will keep it a secret" Kira said

They kept asking question like: was he good?, did anal sex feel better that normal sex?, who is he?, all the way back to squad six.

"If I tell you will you shut up and promise not to tell anyone, he could kill me if he wanted to" Zane said with the biggest puppy eyes ever.

"Ok ok just tell us who the father is"

"Well the father was my first so I don't know if anal is better that normal sex because I have never slept with a girl, he is the best, ever so kind and gentle with me and he... he" Zane couldn't manage to say the last part of the sentence.

"He is..?" They egged him on.

"He is Byakuya, I slept with Captain Kuchiki" Zane said as he blushed the same colour as Renji's hair.

"OMG" Matsumoto said

"You slept with the captain?" Renji asked

"Yes and he was very good but you can't say anything he will kill me" Zane begged.

"Sure we won't say a word" Kira said. Zane walked on to squad six leaving all the shocked vice-captains behind.

"Well I didn't expect that" Momo said, she walked off with Matsumoto with Kira and Hisagi short behind.

Renji stud there all alone very shocked to find out his captain and forth seat were sleeping together. He shuck his head and followed Zane inside.

Zane walked slowly thoughts the halls of squad 6, that slow that Renji had caught up to him.

"What's wrong mate" Renji said.

"Other than I just found out I am carrying a child, a noble child" Zane said.

"Yeh I think it's cool" Renji said as he truly did.

"Yeh well Byakuya may not" Zane said as he came closer and closer to the door to Byakuya's office.

"You telling him now?" Renji asked

"Yes, what do I have to lose, better to get it over with" Zane said as he knocked on the door.

"Enter" Zane geared from the other side.

Zane walked in leaving Renji on the other side waiting.

"Oh Zane are you ok?" Byakuya asked trying not to show that the meeting had got to him.

"Yes I'm fine, well sort of I need to tell you something sir"

"Zane don't call me sir, and you can tell me anything"

"Ok... Byakuya I don't know how it's possible but it is possible according to Captain Unohana, but I'm.." Zane was so scared but some force drew him closer to Byakuya, that close that he could almost rest him head on Byakuya's chest.

"Zane are you in trouble?" Byakuya asked taking that small gap away between them.

"I'm not in trouble I'm pregnant" Zane said almost crying.

"Your what?" Byakuya asked shocked, he couldn't believe his ears, his male lover was going to have his child.

"This is your fault" Zane said as he let his head fall on Byakuya's chest.

"I take full responsibility" Byakuya said placing his hand on Zane's head

"Good because I am keeping him" Zane said and looked up at Byakuya. Byakuya tilted Zane's head and kissed him.

"I was hoping you would say that" Byakuya said after that broke apart

"You want to keep him?"

"Yes, the meeting I had to go to was about me having a heir and you have given me one, I couldn't be more thrilled" Byakuya said smiling.

Byakuya suddenly picked Zane up and flashed to the manor and then his bed room. The two males got undressed and fit straight into bed, they would have a shower in the morning, Byakuya just wanted to be close to his lover and new unborn baby son.


End file.
